Sam, why do you smell like a boy?
by Phantom Shadow Pirate
Summary: Sam likes a certain smell that comes with a certain halfa. Talk about desperate! She uses the same shower gel that he does to comfort herself. DxS oneshot


**Sam, why do you smell like a boy?**

**SPOV**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Danny Phantom or Axe. And also, if I offend Knowledge in the Hallow Noggin, I'm sorry. I really don't know how I could, but you can never tell with peoples. By the way, I really like the story Those Ridiculous Commercials it is sooo funny!**

**I got this my idea for this idea from that story. My brother uses Axe body gel, and I love the smell soooo much! So after reading Those Ridiculous Commercials I decided I wanted to use some of my brother's stuff. (Don't tell him!) So, I have Knowledge to thank for this story.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Alright so I don't normally do stuff like this, but I can't help it! It's Saturday, no one's home, no one's coming over, and so I have nothing better to do! Plus I'm nearly twenty! I can do what I want!

I stepped into the shower and grabbed the black bottle sitting on the ledge. The front label said "Axe" in big, bold, blue letters. The same color of blue as Danny's eyes I noted. He was the reason I was using it. I knew this was the same stuff he uses and I absolutely loved the smell. When we hugged each other, the sent would fill me, and I'd lose touch with everything. I'd just be floating around in my own little world until his warmth and sent left me signaling that the hug was over. I hated that.

I tipped the bottle onto its side and let the bright liquid drip onto my purple puff ball. (I honestly don't know what they're called!) After scrubbing it into foam I rubbed it all up and down my arms. Then my legs and stomach. I giggled because I couldn't hold it. It didn't matter though, no one was there.

I got out and grabbed a towel hanging next to the shower. This was absolutely insane! I reached for a spray bottle with the same words as the shower gel printed on the front. I used enough to comfort myself and then capped the bottle. Next I picked up a pair of loose fitting boy jeans. Conveniently the same as Danny's. Then I picked up a shirt. This one really was Danny's. He'd left it here yesterday when he was changing to go swimming in the pool. I didn't want to give it back just then, so I kept it. He being clueless didn't remember it, but I got a look from Tucker when I told Danny that he had everything with him. I blushed remembering that Danny wasn't wearing a shirt while swimming. Man, he was buff! I dried my hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Almost immediately I went over to the thermostat (my parents are insane for sticking one in each room!) and turned it to 79. Danny always made me feel warm even when he was in ghost mode. Soon the room started heating up. I went over and sat on my bed and curled my legs up against me breathing in the sent that usually came with Danny. But Danny wasn't here. Somehow knowing this made it less comforting. I closed my eyes and pictured Danny. If Danny was here right now, he'd lie down next to me and drape one arm over my waist and blow soft breaths on my neck. It'd be warm and soothing. He wouldn't need to say anything, he never does. His mere presence would be enough for me.

But Danny wasn't here. He was probably off fighting ghosts trying to save the ungrateful town of Amity Park. They were horrible for thinking that Danny was evil. Paulina thought he was good though. Wow a decent mark for the witch. Wait, never mind, she just thought Phantom was hot. Maybe that's why she doesn't hate Dash. She thinks he's hot. Ha-ha, she really was as shallow as she seemed.

I opened my eyes. The temperature had dropped. A lot. A ghost or just Danny?

"Sam?" came a tentative voice out of nowhere. Yes, that was Danny. No, wait, he can't be here! Not now! I'm wearing his shirt! His pants! His freakin' deodorant and shower gel! Not now!

"Um, yeah?" I asked fighting the blush that threatened to emerge onto my cheeks.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" he asked becoming visible.

"Uh huh…" I said my voice trailing off and my gaze shifting downward.

"Why?"

"I dunno…" I muttered. What a lame excuse.

"Ok… Well, uh, I guess I'll go now…" he said.

"No wait!" I shouted louder than I intended to. He looked at me questioningly. "What I mean is, why are you here?"

"I was just going to see if you had my shirt… which you do…" he said laughing a little at the last part.

"Hey, it's not my fault you smell good…" I said and smiled.

"I smell good?" Danny asked me.

"Well, yeah. I love the smell of Axe!" I told him.

Danny blushed.

"Ok… Was that a compliment?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it was clueless."

"Alright then" he said happily and floated down next to me. He changed back into his human form and landed with a soft thud next to me on the bed.

"So Miss Samantha, will you tell me why you smell like a boy?" he laughed.

"Well, Mr. Daniel, I smell like a boy because I want to."

"I see. And why do you smell much stronger than just my shirt?" he asked.

I laughed. "Because you smell too good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"It means that you smell so good that I wanted to smell like you."

"Sammy, dear, I think that you've gotten high off of the Axe."

"I think so too." I said and laughed.

"What do you suppose would bring you back down to earth then?" he asked.

"Nothing! You should get high too! It's so much fun! Especially with Axe!"

"Well then, I think I will!" Danny shouted and stuck his face inbetween my head and shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"You're right," he breathed his voice slightly muffled, "that's a wonderful smell!"

"Maybe Vlad could get a girl if he used it!" I shouted sitting up only to tumble over laughing.

Danny laughed into my neck his breath sending goose bumps along with a surge of energy up and down my spine. Apparently Danny felt it too.

"What was that?" he asked softly his voice still quiet and muffled.

"I dunno… but I really liked it." I said my voice distant.

"Mmmhh, so did I." Danny pulled his head out from my shoulder.

"The feeling is gone… I want it back." I muttered closing my eyes slightly.

"Me too." Danny said. He reached out his left hand and stroked my cheek bringing the shivers back but no where near as strong. He trailed his hand back to my neck and moved his fingers slowly back and forth. His hand was still icy cold from being ghost, but the feeling was warm. And strong once again.

"Danny…" I breathed.

"Sammy…"

"Danny, I love you…"

"Me too Sammy… " he said softly. "Sam Fenton…"

"What was that?" I asked.

"You're going to be Sam Fenton soon." He said, "might as well get used to it."

"I already am." I said and fell asleep.

"I'm so glad you said yes Sammy," Danny whispered into my ear and drifted off as well.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Well, thanks for reading! It might have been slightly confusing so, I'm sorry! Reviews are always welcome!

Phantom Shadow Pirate


End file.
